Wireless digital networks, such as networks operating under the current Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, are spreading in their popularity and availability. Conventionally, enterprise WLANs often use a pre-configured guest account to provide WLAN resource access to visitors or guests of the WLAN. There is no existing mechanism for providing tiered guest access to the WLAN users.